


Possessing All Of Me

by FullOnLarrie



Series: Mercedes Boy [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Car Sex, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut, in that it's headcanon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOnLarrie/pseuds/FullOnLarrie
Summary: It's the following day, and Harry and Louis still have the borrowed Mercedes Roadster. Harry keeps his promise from the night before.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fratboylouie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratboylouie/gifts).



> For Julia! Happy birthday, babe. I hope you like it ❤
> 
> Thank you [Nic](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com) for being an awesome beta and to [KK](http://waytoomanypeopleintheaddisonlee.tumblr.com) for being an awesome Brit picker!
> 
>  
> 
> **If you’d like to translate any of my fics, feel free, but please post the translation on ao3, and send me a link so that I can include it in the author’s notes.**
> 
> **Please do not post this fic or any of my other fics on any other websites.**

“Hey, babe,” Harry called out from behind the open refrigerator door where he was digging through the produce drawer. “I was planning to make pasta salad for lunch. That okay with you?”

“Sure, yeah. That’s fine.”

Harry jumped slightly, startled at Louis’ voice coming from the same room. He was perched on a barstool beside their kitchen island, doing something on his laptop, when Harry had just left him lying on their couch a moment before. 

“What’s up?” Harry nodded toward the computer as he dumped the veggies out onto the counter and went back to the fridge to find the shrimp he’d cooked the day before. Louis could literally be doing anything—scrolling Tumblr, searching for more t-shirts with skulls or triangles, ordering a new game for the PS4, writing a song, checking his email, signing Liam up for yet another lingerie catalogue—anything. 

“Just looking at stuff.” Louis didn’t look up. He was so fucking cute sometimes. All the time, really, but Harry was especially fond of Louis when he was scruffy and hanging around the house in his comfy clothes. Today he’d taken a page from Harry’s book and wasn’t even wearing a shirt, just a pair of joggers and Harry’s Green Bay Packers snapback.

“Stuff?”

“Yeah, I was sort of window shopping. Niall and Liam both have birthdays soon.” Harry watched him frowning slightly at his laptop screen, then went back to work, pulling out the cutting board and knife.

While Harry diced the vegetables, he thought about what they could possibly get for either of the boys. The big pot was already sitting on the cooker, water boiling, and the steam was rising in curls. Harry pulled out two boxes of pasta and shook them at Louis. “Fusilli or farfalle?” 

“What the fuck did you say?”

“Pasta, Lou. The twisty kind or bowties?”

“Bowties are cool.”

The big honking laugh that Harry reserved for Louis shot out of him at that and Louis grinned big, proud that he’d caused that kind of reaction with one single Doctor Who reference. 

When Harry finished laughing, he pried open the box and dumped the pasta into the boiling water. Twenty minutes later, he’d cooled the cooked pasta, mixed it with the vegetables, shrimp, and vinaigrette, and put it into the refrigerator to let the flavors meld. 

“Okay, so we’ll give that an hour or so.” Harry grabbed two bottles of water and shut the fridge. He tossed a bottle at Louis, who caught it with one hand. “Did you find gifts for them?”

“No.” Louis pouted and shut his laptop. He pulled off his cap, ran his fingers through his messy fringe, then put the hat on backwards. “I’m still mad at Liam for putting my name down for the Liverpool _and_ Manchester City fan clubs. I just got another email from Liverpool—they want me up to dress as Mighty Red and lead the players out of the tunnel at the next match. I think he signed me up for every level of membership they offer. Arsehole. And I want to buy Niall a puppy, but you won’t let me, so…”

“Right.” Harry took a swallow of water, then twisted the cap on his water bottle, closed and open, closed and open, and closed. “What do you want to do until lunch?” 

“Hmm? Oh, I don’t know. Did you have something you wanted to do?” Louis paused and leaned both elbows on the counter, squinting one eye at Harry. “Are you trying to trick me into cleaning something?” 

Instead of answering, Harry sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and bit down, while holding Louis’ gaze. He wrapped his fingers around his water bottle and slid his hand up and down over the condensation. When he slipped his hand up and over the cap and brought his fingers to his lips to suck the moisture from them, Louis jumped off his barstool, knocking it to the tile floor. 

Leaving his water bottle on the kitchen counter, Harry sauntered out of the room with Louis on his heels. When Harry turned toward the front of the house instead of their bedroom, Louis gasped. It seemed he’d forgotten Harry’s promise from the night before. As Harry led the way outside, he chuckled. The car was right where they’d left it, of course—parked in the shade in front of their house—but so were the towels, Louis’ clothes, and everything else that Louis had said he’d bring inside. It didn’t matter though, it hadn’t rained and it was quite warm, and they’d probably need the towels anyway.

Harry patted his front pocket to make sure the lube was there, then turned to Louis and smiled. “I wasn’t kidding, you know. What I said last night.” Harry sat on the edge of the bonnet of the Mercedes Roadster he’d borrowed for the weekend and crossed his ankles. “I think you should strip for me. Do a little dance like I did.”

“Ha ha, very funny.” Louis rolled his eyes and grinned, then hooked his thumbs inside the waist his joggers and unceremoniously pulled them down and kicked them off, leaving him completely naked in about a second. He reached up for his hat, but Harry stopped him with a shake of his head.

“Leave it. You look like mine.” Harry stood there, ankles and arms crossed, wearing nothing but a thin pair of basketball shorts, and watched Louis fidget while Harry stared at his gorgeous body. It’s not as if he could help it, all that beautiful skin, tanned from the time he spent skinny dipping in their pool in L.A., just standing there in the sunlight. Harry snorted.

“What? Why are you laughing?”

“Nothing, Lou, was just thinking that you kind of… sparkle in the sun and then I thought of Twilight and vampires and then, well, then I snorted. Sorry.”

“Right, well, I’m going to bite you then.” Louis wrapped his fingers around his semi and stroked it a few times, then stepped closer, nudging Harry’s legs apart with his knee. Harry’s hands came up to rest on Louis’ hips and pulled him closer, while Louis trailed his fingers from Harry’s shoulders down his arms and back up again. 

Years of kissing each other meant that they had their habits, from the tilt of their heads, to the slide of their tongues, but habits didn’t make their kisses any less passionate. Knowing their bodies meant knowing exactly how to make each other melt and that is precisely what Harry set out to do. 

Usually Louis took the lead. It wasn’t often that Harry asked to fuck him or wanted to take charge, but he did today. Yesterday had been amazing and he was still riding the high. He wanted to draw it out. 

Harry slid his hands down Louis’ back and onto his arse, grabbing and squeezing it with both hands and causing Louis to moan into his mouth. “So hot. Fuck.” Harry squeezed his arse again, then spun them around, stumbling slightly, and turned Louis to face the front of the car. “Bend over.”

Louis shivered and leaned over, planting his hands on the bonnet and looking back over his shoulder. Harry placed one hand on the small of Louis’ back and took a deep breath. He rubbed circles with the palm of his hand and glanced around, looking for a towel or something for his knees. There was a towel right there, if he could just reach it with his foot. He dragged it over and squatted down, his hand still on Louis’ back. As neatly as he could with one hand, he folded the towel and knelt down on it, then pulled the lube from his pocket and set it down next to his knees. 

While he kissed his way from the back of Louis’ thigh up to the crease under his arse, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin there, Harry thought back and wondered if he’d ever done this in broad daylight before. He decided that he hadn’t. He’d eaten Louis’ arse poolside many times, but it always seemed to be later in the day. Twilight or sunset or midnight by the light of the moon, his skin tasting of chlorine and sunscreen that Harry religiously applied for him. 

He rubbed his hands over the swell of Louis’ arse and spread it apart, looking for a second before diving in, and licking him from just behind his balls to the top of his arse in one swipe. Louis shivered above him, causing chills to erupt all over his body. Harry kissed and licked along his crease, biting at the skin on either side and scraping his teeth wherever he could reach. He dropped his right hand down and felt around blindly until he bumped into the lube, then opened it one-handed and somehow managed to squirt some onto his fingers without looking. Harry sat back and placed a smacking kiss on Louis’ arse cheek, then slid his slick fingers up and down his crack. 

Harry tried to be gentle. Louis didn’t bottom as often as he did, and he knew that he was bigger than Louis, so he was always careful when he did this. Slowly he pressed forward, just his finger tip entering him. He held still, then pushed further, pumping his finger in and out, still not pushing it all the way in. When Louis began to push back against him, Harry met him, sliding his finger all the way in and holding it there. Again he waited for Louis to move, then he fucked him with one finger until he asked for more. 

It was so hot watching Louis like this. The sight of his fingers inside Louis, the sounds he made just from that, and the sensation of Louis’ body tight around any part of him, inundated his senses and made it almost impossible for him to concentrate. No wonder they didn’t do it that often. Louis was better at controlling himself, better at keeping Harry anchored to the earth when all he wanted to do was let go and completely float away. 

Louis’ hands slipped on the warm metal of the bonnet when Harry curled his fingers just right and his bare chest rested on the car for a few seconds. Then he pushed himself back up and breathlessly begged for more. After watching Louis ride his fingers for a little while longer, Harry slowly worked a third in alongside the other two. Louis stilled and his back muscles tensed and Harry waited for him to relax around his fingers before he started to move them again. 

“Look so hot, Lou. Wearing my hat. Fuck.” Harry voice cracked when he spoke. He stood, picking up the lube and balancing it on the bonnet, then leaned forward, dropping his free hand onto the car to support his weight while he steadily fucked his fingers in over and over again. 

The entire country was in the middle of a heat wave of record high temperatures and Harry wondered briefly if the heat was affecting his brain or if it was just the situation. Standing in their driveway, finger fucking his boyfriend over the bonnet of a Mercedes Roadster, in the middle of the day, the heat causing sweat to pool in the dip of Louis’ spine, Harry decided it was the situation making him lightheaded. Louis was glistening, even in the shade. Harry had to concentrate especially hard not to laugh at the thought of sparkly vampires again. 

Louis’ whining demand brought Harry back to reality. “Baby, come on. Fuck me.”

“Yeah, okay,” Harry agreed easily. He shook his head and when sweat flew off the ends of his damp curls, he realized that it actually was incredibly hot out. God, he didn’t want to take his fingers out of Louis. Harry chewed his lip and pulled his shorts off with one hand and reached for the lube. Once his dick was slicked, he lined himself up, still transfixed by the sight of his fingers inside Louis. Gradually, he slid his fingers back until they were in just to the first knuckle, then teased Louis’ by scissoring his fingers and pressing the head of his cock against his rim. For a few seconds, he entertained the idea of Louis’ arse tight around his dick and three fingers. Shit. He needed to focus. He pulled his fingers free and used that hand to guide his cock inside Louis. His other hand gripped Louis’ hip as he carefully pressed forward, watching Louis for signs of discomfort. Once he was past that initial, almost unbearable, tightness, he paused and waited for Louis to push back against him. 

There was something about how well they knew each other that always made things seem so easy and yet so fucking hot. Never questioning what certain sounds or movements meant: that sigh said _yes, please, more,_ and the hitch of Louis’ hips told Harry to move. When Louis finally rolled his shoulders and inched his hips backwards, Harry pressed forward, meeting him halfway, breath stuttering out as he closed his eyes and concentrated on waiting and not orgasming immediately. 

With both hands holding Louis’ hips, Harry started to thrust. Slowly at first, then picking up speed as Louis pushed back against him. As he drove forward again and again, the heat started to get to Harry. Sweat ran down his body, dripping from his nose, his chin, his elbows for fuck’s sake. He could feel it rolling down his back and chest and he could see Louis’ sweat beading up between his shoulder blades, feel it on his hands and legs where their bodies met. Louis’ hands slipped on the car’s bonnet again, but he caught himself before he fell forward, walked his hands back and started to slam his body back against Harry. 

Louis was close and Harry could feel it in the rhythm of his hips, see it in the tremble of his shoulders, and in his hazy state of mind, he thought he could smell it if he could get his nose to the back of Louis’ neck or taste it if he licked his warm, salty skin. In that moment, it seemed like the thing to do, so he draped himself over Louis’ back, bracing his arms on either side of his body, and leaned his head down to lick the sweat off of Louis’ spine. Up, up, up, until he was nuzzling between his shoulder blades, then he knocked his Green Bay snapback off of Louis’ head and buried his face in Louis’ hair, breathing deeply and fucking him fast and hard. Harry wrapped his hand around Louis’ cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

Harry would swear he could tell Louis was about to come before he knew himself. His arms stiffened and he let loose a guttural groan as Harry plowed into him, chasing his own release, rushing towards it, wanting to come together, but knowing that was next to impossible. Pushing in deep, he felt Louis’ muscles clench around him, and he came in Harry’s hand, dripping over his fingers and onto the car beneath him. While Louis rode out the final waves of his orgasm, Harry fucked him fast, the heavy sensation behind his navel spreading and heating until it exploded out of him, shooting sparks up his spine and through his limbs. Harry collapsed forward, still thrusting slowly in and out, and forcing Louis flat onto the bonnet of the Mercedes.

A weird, loud, clanking, creaking sound rang out from beneath them and Harry jumped back, his dick slipping free, and causing Louis to hiss and curse at him. “Shit, Harry. Fuck.” Louis pushed himself off the car. “It’s the car. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Louis stumbled backwards and bumped into Harry, who caught him with both hands on his waist. “Look at the car. Oh my god.”

Harry peered around Louis’ head and his mouth dropped open. “Shit. What…What happened? What do we do?” Harry hurried forward, leaning over the bonnet, and staring at the dent that they’d apparently made. He pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, tilted his head back, and yelled into the sky, completely frustrated. 

Behind him, Louis cackled, and Harry spun around frowning and confused. “What’s so funny?” He crossed his arms in front of his chest and waited for Louis to finish laughing.

“It’s just…” Louis started, still smiling and chuckling. He stopped and cleared his throat, adopting a serious expression. “We’re standing here naked in our driveway, sweaty as hell, it’s probably 30°C out here, we just fucked on top of a £100 000 Mercedes that you _borrowed,_ I’ve got your come dripping out of my arse, my come’s on your hand and you’ve got it in your hair now, by the way, and it’s all over the fucking bonnet that we’ve basically ruined, look at that massive dent, and they’re supposed to be coming to pick the car up tomorrow. I mean, I…” and he fell into another fit of laughter. This time, Harry joined him. Louis was right, the entire situation was absurd. At least they could afford to pay for the damage. 

Once they’d both caught their breath, they collected all of the towels and clothes and carried everything inside the house. After a quick shower, they lay sprawled naked on their bed, still giggling periodically while they tried to figure out what to do about the car.

“It’s just body work. Could just pay that and be done with it,” Louis suggested.

Harry nodded and hummed. “Yeah. Hear me out though.”

“What?”

“You’re mad at Liam still?”

“Yeah, as long as I’m still getting offers to attend the Liverpool kids’ football school.”

“Okay, so what if we buy the car, fix it, and give it to him for his birthday?”

“That’s… I like it. Very evil. But I don’t think either of us would be able to keep a straight face. Ever. I’d never be able to look at Liam and not laugh for the rest of our lives.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Shit. Okay.” Harry rolled to his side and sat up. “I’m going to go clean your come off the car.” He snickered, he couldn’t help it. “And then I’ll call the guy who loaned it to me.”

Ten minutes later, Harry was back, lying on his stomach with his feet in the air, playing on his phone and humming to himself with a sly grin on his face. 

“Did you call? About the car. What’d they say?” 

Harry continued to hum as he dropped his phone onto his bedside table and walked into their closet. When he returned a few seconds later with a pair of pants on, Louis pouted. 

“Harry, answer me.”

“What? Oh, yeah, I called. It’s no problem. I told them to send the bill for the damage and any extra cost there might be related to selling it.”

“Easy enough.” Louis sat up and swung his legs off the bed, found a clean pair of pants and pulled them on. “Wait, so what’d you tell them?”

Harry backed up toward to bedroom door and smiled wickedly. “Told them it was you. Told them you did it. That you were pretending to be James Bond and,” Harry turned and started jogging down the hall, calling back over his shoulder, “told them that your big bum landed on the bonnet and made the massive dent.” 

Harry took off running with Louis right on his heels.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos ❤ are very much appreciated!
> 
> Come say hello on [Tumblr!](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you liked it, reblog this [Tumblr](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com/post/159625557485/possessing-all-of-meby-fullonlarrie-chapters-11) post❤️


End file.
